Generally, emblems with automakers' logos are mounted or attached on the front and rear of a car. When the emblem is attached to the rear of a car, the emblem is generally attached to a surface of a trunk.
The emblem mounted on the rear of a car is attached to the trunk surface with an adhesive, a screw, or the like. The attached emblems are produced separately and thus are attached to the trunk surface one by one manually, such that a process to manufacture a car may take a long time. In addition, the emblem attached to the trunk surface with an adhesive, or the like, becomes separated from the trunk surface over time, which damages the appearance of a car.
In order to resolve the above problems, KR Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2010-0053809 entitled “Emblem-Unified Trunk Opening and Closing Device” reduces complexity in attachment of an emblem and improves durability by integrating an emblem with the trunk opening and closing apparatus. However, this emblem-attached trunk opening and closing device in the prior art is not provided with a waterproof structure such that moisture may permeate thereinto. The switch is pressed only if a middle part of the emblem is pressed, such that the operability of the trunk may be degraded.